inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Two Sides Of Me...(Chapter 3)
Hiyo! this is the third part of my fanfiction The Two Sides Of Me... To go back to the main page, do the simple thing and click the link!!! Like My stuff? See more at Kotoni~x Characters Kobayashi Emiko Kira Kotoni Endou Mamoru Touko Zaizen Rest of the Raimon Eleven Reize Rest of Gemini Storm Episode 30...Menace! Aliea Academy! Part 1 At the pitch... The purple glow surrounds the Raimon eleven. Gemini Storm appeared in front of their eyes again. I sigh. I know whats going to happen. Gemini Storm is going to knock the stuffing out of each and everyone of them. But i cant say anything. I cant move. What is with them? Gouenji looks at them and frowns. Endou points at them and says: "We were looking for you Aliea Academy!" He isnt afraid to stand up to anyone. Even aliens. Thats Endou Mamoru for sure. "Looking for us?" Reize says before smiling "Have you came to surrender, knowing that your no match for us?" I clentch my fists. "However, the game has just begun. Humans must learn the reality. The reality of our great power that is." He explains. "Who says we're surrendering?" Endou says back "We were looking for you so we could fight you again with this!" "Fight?" Reize questions. "Hear that? He says that they will defeat us!" One guy says.I try and say somthing. The team hear me. But it just comes out as mumbling. "Also, If you cant win, She stays hostige." Reize says again looking at me. The team look in shock. "But you cant!" Aki says but Endou stops her. I want to scream and wake up from this nightmare. But this is for real. I dont know what to do. "We use a system of soccer as a basis to compete, You dont have the qualification to fight us with only ten players." Reize explains calmly. But a girl steps in Raimons defence. "If you need a eleventh player, I'm right here!" she says. What is she doing here? Has....she.....Took....My place in the team? Everyone looks in shock but i put my head down. They kicked me...Out of the team? "We'll defeat you till the point that you wont be able to stand up again." Reize answerers. I can see the Raimon eleven talking to eachother like they never missed me. Well....Thats me gone from the Raimon eleven once and for all... The match starts. Everyone is in place. They dont know what i've had to go through in the last few days.... They wouldnt understand... The person what looks like the coach is sat next to a young little girl. The girl looks in my direction. Curious about me. Her purple eyes shine. They look so pretty... She walks over to me but the evil men in the suits scare her, she runs away crying, the coach conforts her and watchs the teams about to battle it out on the pitch. Peep!!!!!!!!!!! The whistle blows. The match begins. Someoka dribbles the ball up the pitch. He is followed by Kidou, Kazemaru and the new girl. He passes to Kazemaru and he passes to Kidou. The new girl recives the ball. I heard what her name is. I heard Kidou shout it. Touko. The replacer. Once i'm out of this she will be getting a kicking. That Touko trys to pass to Gouenji but fails because it was intercepted gracefully. Thats what you would expect from a newbie. I can see the evil men in suits smiling. I want to shout at them. I wonder whats going on. Raimon cant seem to get the ball. One of the guy does a standard shoot but the ball disapears and shoots straight into the goal. Mabye it was a hissatsu? It was probably just one of the those Alien techniques again. Everyone seems fired up now. I cant bear to tell them that they cant win.... That would just be awful.... The men in suits look at Gouenji. I scream. "Kobayashi-kun? she wouldnt normally do that!" Haruna says. "She looks more angry than before" Natsumi Comments. I rip the mouth tape off of my mouth (duh!) What is happening? Its the same thing that happened in the testing room *Flashback: The failure screen* I start kicking them. They dont seem to be hurt at all. but then i fall back and start crying. What has gotten into me latley? "I..WHO AM I??????????????" I scream again. Gemini storm just keep scoring goal after goal after goal after goal.... They gonna be dead by the end of this! "STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!!!!! COME ON! WILL SOMEONE DO ANYTHING ABOUT THIS." I yell at them. That Gemini storm. They are heartless. No emotion what so ever....The team are tiered. I want to do somthing about this......Now... To be continued..... You know you want to go to chapter 4 Kotoni~x 15:16, April 3, 2012 (UTC)Do you like waffles? Yeah we like waffles....Kotoni~x Talk/Blog Its over 9000!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Fanfictions Category:The Two Sides Of Me Series